No diré que es amor
by Miss Wong
Summary: Lily Evans está completamente segura de que no siente nada por James Potter. Pero una divertida e irritante charla con Nick Casi Decapitado, La Dama Gris, El Fraile Gordo, y el incorregible Peeves, tal vez haga que cambie de opinión. Para Estrella'black


**Disclaimer:** Trama mía. Sirius mío, y lo demás, de Jota Ká.

**Summary:** Oneshot; Lily Evans está completamente segura de que no siente nada por James Potter. Pero una divertida e irritante charla con Nick Casi Decapitado, La Dama Gris, El Fraile Gordo, y el incorregible Peeves, tal vez haga que cambie de opinión. Para Estrella'Black.

**Nota: **Esto es para la _hermosura_ de Estrella(L), eres divina, hermosa. Prometí que el James/Lily que hiciera basado en 'No diré que es amor' sería para tí, y aquí está ♥, ¡te quiero mucho! ojalá te guste :)

**Nota ll:** Para escribir esto, me inspiré completa y absolutamente en la canción de 'No diré que es amor', de Hércules, aquella que Meg canta con las Musas. Seh, toda una disneygirl.

* * *

**No diré que es amor.**

_«No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-oh  
It's too cliché, I wont say i'm in love» _

–

Lily Evans frunció el ceño.

Dirigió sus ojos de nuevo hacia su lectura, semi-acostada en el sofá de la sala común de Gryffindor frente a la chimenea, e intentó hacer oídos sordos a los alumnos que estaban en la habitación. Y, muy en especial, a James Potter.

Él se encontraba parado junto a la pequeña mesa frente al tablón de anuncios, enseñándole a Marilyn Hudson a jugar al Ajedréz mágico. En resumen: coqueteando.

Y eso a Lily le molestaba demasiado, porque no podía concentrarse del todo. No es que le molestara que él coqueteara (claro que no), a ella no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que él hacía. No era como sus amigas, ella no sentía millones de duendecillos Cornualles revolotear incansablemente en su estómago cuando James la miraba y le guiñaba un ojo. Tampoco sentía que su corazón latía a mil por hora cuando él rodeaba su brazo en sus hombros por una fracción de segundo, ya que Lily se apartaba de él como si quemara. Y, mucho menos, solía ruborizarse cuando él infringía las leyes de privacidad, y acercaba su rostro peligrosamente al de Lily, intentando besarla.

No, nada de eso. Ella no sentía nada.

Y entonces, ¿porqué no podía apartar la vista de James y esa estúpida?

Cansada de tanto acumular furia (y celos) en su interior, cerró su libro fuertemente, dejándolo en el sofá y levantándose de éste como si le hubiesen clavado un colmillo de basilisco en la espalda. Salió caminando a grandes zancadas de la sala común y se dirigió a los pasillos de Hogwarts. Los cuales (gracias a Merlín), estaban vacíos.

Suspirando, y aún con el ceño fruncido, se sentó en una de las bancas y se cruzó de piernas.

―¿Que te sucede, Lily? ―murmuró para si misma―. No tiene que importarte lo que Potter haga. No-tiene-que-importarte.

―Pero sí te importa.

La voz de Nick Casi Decapitado resonó por el pasillo. Lily levantó la mirada, confundida, y lo vió salir de la pared junto a La Dama Gris, El Fraile Gordo, el fantasma de Hafflepuff y, para su bendita y gloriosa suerte, Peeves.

Lily suspiró irritada.

―No. No tiene que importarme ―volvió a repetir.

La Dama Gris frunció el ceño, flotando con su vestido manchado de sangre.

―¿Por qué no?

Lily bufó.

―Porque Potter es un idiota.

Peeves se carcajeó.

―_¡Potter es un idiota! ¡Potter es un idiota! _―revoloteó cantando alrededor de ellos, y a Lily no le importo, de hecho, le alegró que dijera eso. Tal vez así la convencía de que _enserio_, Potter era un idiota.

La Dama Gris lo ignoró:

―Lo que se del amor, es que es como la muerte: nunca sabes cuando llegará.

Lily encaró una ceja.

―No es cierto ―defendió El Fraile Gordo―. ¡El amor es hermoso! Y tu, mi querida Lily, deberías escuchar a tu corazón más a menudo.

Lily bufó.

―No lo quiero escuchar, lo quiero proteger ―protestó.

Nick sonrió:

―Entonces, ¿significa que tienes miedo que él lastime tu corazón?

Lily levantó la mirada y lo observó confundida. No podía entender como un fantasma estaba dándole consejos sobre el amor. Y estaba poniéndose de mal humor, sobre todo con la voz de Peeves de fondo, aun cantando _"¡Potter es un idiota! ¡Potter es un idiota!"._

―Yo no dije eso ―confesó Lily―. Quiero ahorrarme un dolor, porque se que él lo hará pedazos. ¡Lo hace con todas! ¿Porque yo sería la excepción?

―Tal vez porque le importas.

La Dama Gris sonrió.

―James Potter es muy apuesto, si me permites opinar ―dijo de forma educada―. Siempre dice que me veo hermosa cada vez que paso por su lado, aun con la sangre en mi vestido. Ni siquiera el Barón Sanguinario lo hace.

El Fraile Gordo se carcajeó.

―Eso es porque él ha acabado con tu vida, Helena.

Ella lo ignoró:

―Yo creo que deberías darle una oportunidad. No sabes lo que pasará si no tomas el riesgo. Además, es obvio que mueres por él.

Lily abrió la boca para protestar, pero Nick la interrumpió.

―¡Exacto!

Peeves se acercó a ellos y asintió, con una sonrisa burlona.

―Me identifico con James, ¿saben? ―dijo con voz fuerte y chillona―, ¡molestar es nuestra pasión! Aunque si ustedes se ponen de novios, yo tendría que dejar de molestarte, porque él entonces le contaría a El Baron Sanguinario y las cosas se pondrían feas, ¡uuh!

Nick lo ignoró.

―Además, veo la cara que pones cuando lo vez con otra muchacha ―dijo con picardía.

Lily lo miró estupefacta, debatiéndose en su interior si odiaba más a Potter o a Nick Casi Decapitado.

―¡Yo no me pongo celosa! ―exclamó, algo sonrojada―. ¡Él no me gusta!

El Fraile Gordo sonrió.

―¿Y porqué estás sonrojada en este momento? ¡Admite que él te gusta, chiquilla!

Lily abrió los ojos como platos, sintiendo que su mal genio brotaba.

―¡ÉL-NO-ME-GUSTA!

Peeves se carcajeó.

―_¡Lily está sonrojada! ¡Lily está sonrojada! ¡Ella ama a James Potter! ¡Ella ama a James Potter!_

Lily comenzó a alterarse. Las manos le temblaban, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y tenía ganas de golpear a todo el mundo.

―¡PEEVES, CÁLLATE! ―le gritó, pero el Poltergeist no le hizo caso, y siguió cantando (gritando, mejor dicho) mientras volaba sobre sus cabezas.

Nick sonrió.

―Yo opino que James y Lily harían una buena pareja.

La Dama Gris asintió, juntando sus manos y poniendo una cara soñadora.

―¡Preciosos! Si algún día llegaran a casarse, me gustaría que me invitaran. Jamás he tenido la oportunidad de ir a una boda antes.

Lily suspiró y se agarró la cabeza con las manos.

―Escuchen ―habló con voz calmada―. James Potter y yo no nos vamos a casar. ¡PORQUE ÉL-NO-ME-GUSTA!

El Fraile Gordo asintió, ignorando por completo lo que Lily había dicho.

―A mi también me gustaría que me invitaran.

Ella suspiró, cerrando los ojos e intentando calmarse. ¡No podía comprender porque unos tontos fantasmas estaban decidiendo, prácticamente, todo su futuro! Peeves se acercó a ellos, al fin dejando de cantar y asintió efusivamente.

―¡Yo también quiero ir a la boda! ―exclamó.

Lily bufó.

―No te invitaremos, porque si vienes la arruinarías ―murmuró, y luego se tapó la boca con las manos, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, horrorizada por lo que había dicho.

Todos los fantasmas se carcajearon.

―¡Admites que te casarás con él! ―gritó El Fraile Gordo, lleno de júbilo.

Ella negó con la cabeza frenéticamente.

―¡Si! ¡Digo, NO! ¡NO! ―gritó, desesperada.

―_¡Lily y James se van a casar! ¡Lily y James se van a casar! ¡Y yo iré a la boda! ¡Y yo iré a la boda!_ ―volvió a cantar Peeves.

La Dama Gris lo miró con cara de pocos amigos.

―¿Porqué querrías ir a una boda? ¿Qué sabes tú del amor? Eres un Poltergeist.

Peeves la miró ofendido.

―¿Me estás discriminando, Helena?

Lily suspiró, cansada.

―Escuchen, yo no...

―No te discrimino. Pero un Poltergeist no es un fantasma, por lo tanto no tienes sentimientos. Solo eres un espíritu del caos.

Peeves asintió.

―¡Exácto! ¡Amo el caos, tengo sentimientos, se lo que es el amor!

Nick negó con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

―No sabes lo que es el amor. El amor es maravilloso, es...

―Oigan...

― ... especial, es exactamente lo que Lily siente por James, es lo que...

Lily lo fulminó con la mirada.

―i¿HARÍAN EL FAVOR DE ESCUCHARME? ! ―gritó. Todos la miraron―. ¡Lo único que puedo llegar a sentir por Potter es ODIO! ¿Porqué? Por que es un idiota, engreído, estúpido, porque coquetea con todo el mundo, porque es un creído, porque me lastimará si le doy una oportunidad, cosa que no haré porque no siento nada por él. Molesta a Severus, y cree que yo caeré a sus pies porque es asombrosamente guapo.

La Dama Gris suspiró de amor.

―¡Ow, mírenla, está tan enamorada!

El Fraile Gordo asintió.

―¡Sí! ¡Admítelo, Lily, tu lo amas! ¿A quien quieres engañar?

Lily se levantó de la banca y soltó un chillido de irritación.

―¡NO-LO-AMO! ―acto seguido, se fue del pasillo, camino a la sala común, escuchano de lejos la irritante canción de Peeves, _"¡Lily está enamorada de James! ¡Lily está enamorada de James!"_

No podía creer lo que había sucedido. ¿Que iba a saber un tonto fantasma sobre el amor? El amor no funcionaba así. No podías aceptar lo que sentías de un día para el otro, porque te condenabas a sufrir. El amor era más complejo y difícil, ¡además, ella no sentía nada por él! O eso creía.

―Es imposible ―dijo mientras caminaba, de brazos cruzados―. Y arriesgado ―asintió―. Además, no tiene sentido ―murmuró para si misma―. Pero podrías intentarlo ―susurró.

Dándose cuenta de lo que dijo, negó con la cabeza fuertemente.

―No. No diré que es amor.

* * *

James Potter caminó hacia el pasillo del segundo piso, y sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio a El Fraile Gordo, a Nick Casi Decapitado, a La Dama Gris, y muy en especial a Peeves cantando _"¡Lily está enamorada de James! ¡Lily está enamorada de James!"_, pero se calló cuando lo vio llegar.

―¿Y? ―preguntó, con sumo interés. Aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Siempre la supo―. ¿Como ha salido todo?

Nick Casi Decapitado le guiñó un ojo confidencialmente.

―Querido James, está _loca _por ti.

* * *

Borré esto **una** y **otra** vez hasta que me gustó como quedó. En la escena de Meg, ella canta con las Musas, y yo no sabía a quien mierda poner. Pensé en flores que hablaban (What the fuck), pensé en elfos domésticos (doble what the fuck), y hasta en hadas (triple what the fuck), hasta que dije... ¡LOS FANTASMAS!

Porque, come on, soy **Lorda Melimort**, futura emperatríz del mal, era obvio que algo bueno se me iba a ocurrir con el tiempo.

Me gustó como quedó, la forma en la que ellos ignoran completamente lo que la conciencia de Lily dice, y aja, todo estaba planeado por James, porque _todos los cuatro ojos son inteligentes_, por eso yo no lo soy (?) solo soy malvada.

En fin, espero que te halla gustado, **Star**«3 no es la gran cosa, pero algo es algo (?).

Y, bleh, dejen reviews y bla bla bla, besos y grageas con sabor a bla bla bla, o les voy a hacer un Avada Kedavra y bla bla bla, ya saben la historia, no me hagan repetirlo.

_**―Mel**. (Lorda Melimort, futura-casi emperatríz del mal)._


End file.
